


Die Wahrheit

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Oneshot - Drama - Angst - Deathfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Wahrheit

Titel: Die Wahrheit - AU - Oneshot  
*

Der Schuss peitschte durch die Nacht, durchdrang die Stille des Museums, lähmte Sherlocks Glieder, seinen Atem, seinen Herzschlag. So rasch er auch begriff, so kühl er zu reagieren vermochte, in diesem Augenblick stand die Welt still. Er konnte nicht fassen, was geschehen war, was sich fraglos ereignet hatte, nahm er alle Voraussetzungen zusammen, berechnete jede Eventualität und wog die Wahrscheinlichkeiten ab.  
Ein einziger Schuss. Der dumpfe Aufschlag eines herabstürzenden Körpers. Und er wusste nicht, wo Watson sich befand. Er wusste nur, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, dass er es gewesen war, der John in exakt die Richtung geschickt hatte, aus welcher der tödliche Laut ihn eingeholt, ihn erreicht, ihn paralysiert hatte.  
Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er wollte nach John rufen, nach ihm schreien, doch der Schreck, die bloße Panik ließ ihn verstummen.  
Was war nur los mit ihm? Er – der so nüchtern, so rational dachte, empfand. Den nichts von der Aussichtsplattform, aus deren sicherer Höhe er die Tragödien und Alltäglichkeiten seiner Umgebung wahrnahm, herabstoßen konnte, er spürte auf einmal, dass er fiel.  
Warum hatte er nie an diese Möglichkeit gedacht, an das unvermeidliche Risiko derselben?  
John zu verlieren war nicht nur möglich, es war wahrscheinlich. Und seine Schuld. Er hatte ihn in dieses Leben gezogen.  
Sherlock spürte die Angst wie Kälte, die ihn durchdrang, den Schock, der ihn zu Eis gefrieren ließ. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, nichts ausrichten, nicht helfen. Und er wusste nicht, ob er jemals dazu imstande gewesen wäre.  
Sicher, John hatte den Krieg erlebt, er kannte die Lebensgefahr, er wusste, was er auf sich nahm. Gefahren waren keineswegs neu für ihn. Doch für Sherlock ergab sich eine neue, eine fatale, eine unerwartete Perspektive. Und das allein erstaunte, das allein war der Grund dafür, dass der Schreck ihn lähmte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, nicht einmal geahnt, dass er in der Lage war, auf eine solche Weise zu fühlen. Dass er den Schmerz spüren konnte, den der Verlust eines Menschen bedeutete.  
Der Gedanke durchdrang ihn wie der Hieb einer Axt. Er spaltete ihn, ließ ihn zerbrochen zurück. Es konnte nicht sein, durfte nicht sein. Er hatte John als selbstverständlich angenommen, als mehr oder weniger notwendige Ergänzung seiner Selbst. Doch dabei nicht bedacht - und das sollte ungewöhnlich sein für einen umsichtigen Beobachter wie ihn, für jemanden, der sein Geld damit verdiente, alles zu sehen, dem nichts entgehen durfte - wie zerbrechlich, wie erschreckend angreifbar solch ein menschliches Leben war. Ein Gedanke, der, solange man nicht dazu imstande war, ihn weit von sich zu weisen, weitaus erschreckender schien als jeder andere. Der ihn aus dem nichts traf, unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht. Im Moment eines Pistolenschusses, eines Todes, der so leicht vermeidbar gewesen wäre.  
Es war seine Schuld, sein Fehler. Er war es, der John in diese Geschichten hineinzog. Er war es, der keine Rücksicht nahm. Der nie auf den Gedanken kam, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Nicht für jemand anderen als für sich selbst.  
Doch jetzt stürzte das Konstrukt, das er um sich errichtet hatte, der Schutzwall aus Arroganz und Selbstgerechtigkeit in sich zusammen und er erkannte in einem Augenblick schmerzhafter Klarheit, wie falsch er gelegen hatte.  
Er war nichts Besonderes. Nicht anders, nicht besser, nicht weiser als jeder beliebige Mensch auf dieser Welt. Tief in seinem Inneren brauchte er jemanden, brauchte er John. Er hatte es nur nicht gewusst und vor allem nicht wissen wollen. Es passte nicht zu dem Bild, das er von sich zeichnete, das er gewohnt war, anderen zu vermitteln.  
Nicht einmal John wusste es.  
Die Starre fiel von ihm ab, ein Schrei entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seine Beine funktionierten wieder und er stürzte vorwärts, in die Richtung, aus der er den Schuss vernommen hatte.  
Eine reglose Kontur lag am Boden und Sherlocks Herz trommelte in seiner Brust. Sein Atem blieb stehen, als er auf die Knie sank, die Arme ausstreckte in dem hilflosen Versuch, die dunkle Gestalt zu umfangen, hochzureißen, das Ereignis ungeschehen zu machen.  
Aber er vermochte es nicht, niemand vermochte es. Seine Lippen waren trocken, sein Atem steckte fest, seine Lunge fühlte sich an, als stünde sie kurz vor dem Zerbersten und seine Augen brannten.  
Dennoch, ein Teil seines Verstandes, ein kleiner Teil, der nicht von dieser unerwarteten Wucht aus ungewollten Informationen in Stücke gerissen worden war, sprach auf ihn ein, ließ nicht locker, wiederholte immer und immer wieder denselben Satz. ‚Das ist nicht John‘, sagte er und endlich hörte Sherlock zu.  
"Das ist nicht John", flüsterte er, begann daran zu glauben. Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die Gestalt vor ihm ähnelte John nicht im Geringsten. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
"Sherlock!" Schnelle Schritte, das Rascheln von Kleidung hinter ihm, weckte ihn aus der Trance, in die er gefallen war. Der Geruch nach John, nach Mottenkugeln, Asche und Old Spice umwehte ihn mit plötzlicher Intensität. Er hörte, wie John neben ihm auf die Knie sank, lauschte auf zu schnelles Atmen, nahe der Panik.  
"Großer Gott, Sherlock", keuchte John. "Ich dachte, es hätte Sie erwischt."  
"Mich?" Sherlock schluckte, seine Stimme heiser und schwach. Er hielt den Blick immer noch auf die Figur am Boden gerichtet, wagte nicht sich umzudrehen, wusste nicht, was geschehen konnte. Fürchtete alles und nichts. Fürchtete seinen Zusammenbruch, seine Blöße, den Sturz in eine Tiefe, aus der ihn auch die Realität, aus der ihn auch die Vernunft nicht mehr retten konnte.  
"Sie." Das eine Wort, atemlos hervorgestoßen, hörte sich an, als sauge es die Kraft aus Johns Körper. Der erschlaffte anstelle einer weiteren Antwort und Sherlock dachte für einen Augenblick, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte, dass er irrte. Dass John doch getroffen war und nun verspätet, jedoch unvermeidlich zu Boden sank.  
Alles in ihm, jeder Nerv, jede Faser, jede Zelle schrie auf, ungeachtet der irritierenden Bewegungslosigkeit seines Körpers. Seine Haut spannte und sperrte ihn doch ein, zwang ihn dazu seinen Blick weiterhin auf die Frau am Boden gerichtet zu halten. Die so leicht, so einfach hätte John sein können.  
Erst als er dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, kehrte Wärme, kehrte Leben in seinen Blutkreislauf zurück, begann sein Atem zu fließen, sein Herz mit der gewohnten Regelmäßigkeit zu schlagen. Seine Finger kribbelten, die Spannung in seinem Rücken, in seinem Nacken ließ nach.  
'Wir müssen gehen', dachte er. 'Der Schütze befindet sich noch in der Nähe. Die Gefahr ist nicht überwunden, John kann immer noch sterben.' Und in diesem Moment, in dem sein Verstand wieder arbeitete, in dem die Starre endgültig von ihm abfiel, gewann er die Herrschaft über seine Kräfte und Glieder zurück. Er fuhr herum, riss seinen Arm in die Höhe und schlang ihn um Johns Nacken, während er ihn gleichzeitig zu Boden drängte, ihn mit seinem Körper schützte.  
John stieß einen Laut aus, mit dem die Luft aus seinen Lungen wich, während Sherlock ihn gegen den harten Untergrund presste.  
Und da - erst dann erklang ein weiterer Schuss.  
Sherlock spürte keinen Schmerz, keine Wunde, keine Todesqual. Denn der einzige Schmerz, den er nun kannte, war der, John zu verlieren.

 

Ende


End file.
